Boost
Boost is a Burnout feature that allows the player to temporarily increase the acceleration and top speed of their vehicle. It is represented by an horizontal flame-covered bar in the bottom left corner of the screen. As boost is used the bar shrinks in size, and as the player earns more the bar increase in length. Boost is earned by driving recklessly around the Burnout World. Oncoming, Drifting, shunting other drivers, Jumps, and Takedowns are a few Stunts and Driving Skills, which contribute to increasing the boost bar, although the amount of boost earned for different activities depends on the type of car being driven. You can also earn boost by driving your car through a gas station, however this is unique to Burnout Paradise. Burnout 3: Takedown Burnout 3 introduces chunks of your boost bar. You have a maximum of four chunks. For every rival you take down, you gain a chunk, and for every time you crash or are taken down, you lose a chunk. You can fill your boost bar completely by taking down one of your rivals or gain boost gradually by taking risks such as near misses with traffic, driving in the oncoming lane, drifting, tailgating rivals, and escaping crashes. You can also steal your rivals' boost by rubbing them, slamming them, shunting them, and grinding against them. They can also steal your boost by doing the same things to you. Boost in Burnout 3 is always green at the exhaust, however it is orange in the boost bar. This is an exception for vehicles in the Dominator Series as they have orange exhaust flames. Burnout Revenge Burnout Revenge offers the same system of boost as Burnout 3 does. However a new system called Crashbreaker meant that players who had crashed could now get revenge or points by using the remaining boost bar. This worked in only to game modes: Crashbreaker Race and Crash, and so when the player crashes; the remaining boost is used as explosive fuel. In a Crashbreaker Race, the player can use the Crashbreaker function when they crash, however the explosive damage and radius depends on the remaining boost before the crash. After the explosion though, when the player respawns, the boost bar is empty. In the crash event, a player must wait until the Crashbreaker bar is full until they can detonate the vehicle. A player's Crashbreaker bar gets filled up by each crash, which is caused. Therefore it is possible that a player could detonate their vehicle more than once, in each round; if the crash pile-up is significant enough to do so. Apart from this boost is rewarded and used in the same way as Burnout 3. Once again, Criterion have advanced the boost once more. Burnout Dominator As Burnout Dominator was developed by another company, because Criterion were busy creating Burnout Paradise, many things were cut out of this game. However they did introduce Burnouts back into the game, from Burnout 2. This meant that a player could only activate their boost once the boost bar was full. Furthermore, they could refill their boost bar and once they finish, draining the in-use boost without stopping boosting, they will obtain a Burnout. The more a player does this the points they get. This kind of continuous boosting is hard but is called a Boost Chain. This type of boosting was later developed for Burnout Paradise. A new boost type which combines both the aggression and speed type boost. The player can use the boost when going too far behind at rivals. This can also be used to travel jumps faster, but the player has to let go of the boost in order to let it charge. When the boost is full, it will turn blue, in which some cases it has become a speed-type boost. The arrows appear inside the blue boost charge and once the player ignites its "Dominator" boost, the player must keep it burning until it is completely empty. However, in order to chain boost, he/she must perform jumps, near misses and oncoming lanes to fill up the arrows. To make all the arrows flash at the same time, one must seek and take down the rival to fill up the meter faster. If the boost bar is completely empty, the blue boost bar will appear again and states that the player has earned a boost chain multiplier. If the player gets taken down by a rival, crashes into a wall/traffic or if the player let's go of the boost, it switches back to an aggression boost, meaning that the supercharge boost is inevitable. To resume boosting (whilst the blue bar appears), the player must either perform dangerous maneuvers or take down a rival to proceed supercharging again to gain boost multipliers. :Main article: Dominator Car Burnout Paradise Speed Boost Speed Cars use the Burnout 2 way of boosting. You can only use boost when the bar is full, and you can earn Burnouts by chaining your boost together. Boost is best earned with oncoming, near misses and drifts and to earn Burnouts you'll need to be doing at least 1 of those 3 things regularly. Speed cars also have the shortest boost bar which makes them poor candidates for Showtime and the boost bar makes stunt run combo's hard to maintain. Although they are the fastest cars, unsurprisingly they are also the most fragile which really means you're only likely to use them for Races and Time Road Rules. :Main article: Speed boost Aggression Boost Aggression Cars are the largest in size and the weightiest of your choices. Their high strength is perfect for surviving Marked Man and destroying the AI cars in Road Rage. The boost bar is based on Burnout 3, in that taking down cars adds a chunk to your bar (up to 3x) and being taken down removes a chunk. The best way to earn this boost is through aggressive tactics; takedowns instantly fill the bar, but general shunting and grinding works wonders too. Crash into one of the Billboards to gain a 3x faster. The size of these cars generally means they handle like boats, which along with slower top speeds generally means you won't use them in Stunt Runs or Races. However they are perfect for Showtime mode due to their large surface areas and the biggest boost bar in the game. :Main article: Aggression boost Stunt Boost Stunt Cars are good all-around vehicles. They have top speeds close to the best speed cars but give you the advantage of being able to boost whenever you choose. Their boost bar size is halfway between a speed car and aggression car, and boost is best earned by doing stunts. They are the car of choice for stunt runs, but will do very well in most races too due to the quick ability to recover from wrecks versus Speed cars. They are not quite strong enough for Marked Man and Road Rage, but will do quite well in all Road Rules events. :Main article: Stunt boost Boostless Cars and Bikes The Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo RWD and the Hunter Olympus, as well as the bikes included in the Bikes Pack have no boost function. Instead, they slowly accelerate until they reach their top speed. However, this causes them to be outpaced easily by vehicles with boost available, making it difficult for the Rai-Jin and the Olympus to keep up. :Main article: Boostless Locked Boost The Carson Extreme Hotrod features a unique boost system called Locked. Instead of the Aggression, Stunt, or Speed boost types, the Locked boost is unlimited, and cannot be easily stopped once activated. The only way to stop the Extreme Hotrod's boost is by stopping the car with a 180 brake or e-brake turn to safely decrease it to sub-boost speeds. :Main article: Locked boost Switchable Boost The Montgomery Hawker Mech features a unique boost called Switchable. This combines all three of Burnout Paradise's main boost types (Speed, Stunt and Aggression), allowing players to switch the boost types anytime by pressing the L3 button. This can allow for more strategic strategies in both offline and online events. :Main article: Switchable boost